Hot Chocolate Musing
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Watching her son and his boyfriend gets Lily to think about her and her husband when they first meet in the school train and became friends with the marauders. Who would have thought hot chocolate would bring back the past to her?


**Arashi: This is a request oneshot for Vamprincess38 who wish to see Lily/Severus with side pairing of Lucius/Harry. I do like James/ Lily but for this sake I'll have it as in canon for Sirius as Harry's Godfather along with Remus. James in this will be Severus's half-brother and is friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters since rightfully belong to J.K Rowling. I just write for fun and as a stress reliever which means no profit is being made on this fic.**

**Warnings:**Au and little ooc

**Pairing:**Lily/Severus, Lucius/Harry and hint of James/Remus/Sirius

Hot Chocolate musing

Summary: Watching her son and his boyfriend gets Lily to think about her and her husband when they first meet in the school train and became friends with the marauders. Who would have thought hot chocolate would bring back the past to her?

* * *

><p>Sipping her hot chocolate watching her son snuggle against his boyfriend Lucius who runs his hands through his hair. She smiles glancing at her husband who reads a book dealing with potions as Sirius, Remus and James chat in the corner enjoying each other's company as it snows outside. How cute Lucius and Harry look together. It really remind Lily of her and Severus when they start dating. She begin remembering the time she first meet Severus and the marauders on Hogwarts Express which she almost forgotten about.<p>

_***Flashback***_

_Getting on the train with her trunk the red head girl furrow her brows catching five voices in the only cart left. She knocks on the door to stare at coal black eyes frame by raven locks making her smile at the kind face. Behind him another boy with black hair and hazel eyes calls out, "Hey Sev who is it?"_

_"I'm Lily Evan and wondering if I could sit here with you guys. There is no room where I look," Lily replies sadly feeling like a fool._

_To her shock a sandy hair boy and a finally boy with same raven shade of hair and crystal blue eyes grabs her trunk putting up above their heads before sitting next to the spectacle boy sharing smirks as Severus moves to one side patting it._

_"You can sit next to me," Severus replies shyly to the beautiful girl._

_"Sure," Lily said happily sitting down. "Can I know what's your names?"_

_"Mine is Severus Snape-Potter," Severus replies shyly._

_"He's my half brother but it doesn't matter," James crow proudly giving Severus a thumbs up. "Even if he's part of the Prince family he's still a Potter in my book. I'm James Potter by the way."_

_"Sirius Black," Sirius replies cheekily snuggling into his seat._

_"I'm Remus Lupin," The sandy boy said next shifting unsure to say his little secret just yet._

_"I'm Peter," A squeaky voice comes out a mousy boy's mouth getting Lily to nod not sure what to think of him while the others she likes very much._

_"I hope we can be friends," Lily ask hopefully earning all nods around expect for Peter who just frowns._

_"Its no problem for us," Severus replies. "No matter what happens we'll stand by each other's sides."_

_"Here, here," James, Sirius and Remus said while Peter hums looking out the window._

_The group of friends continues chatting and laughing all the way to Hogwarts. Once there things came more of adventure even with a slightly distance with Peter which end a bad argument leaving the group. No one dares make fun of Lily or face the wrath of the Marauders and Severus who open up much to the groups joy._

_***End of Flashback***_

'I guess hot chocolate does bring back old memories,' the woman muse happily glancing at Severus. She leans over kissing her husband's cheek said softly, "Love you dear."

"Love you too, Lily Flower," Severus answers putting an arm around Lily as family and friends surround them.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy this cute little oneshot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
